


Ловкость сердца

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Эстин неравнодушна к Хиравиасу, но рабовладельческое прошлое на родине и страхи мешают ей принять свои чувства. Пока они с друзьями отдыхают в «Соленой мачте», Большой Дубси дает ей карту таро и начинает историю, достойную самого бога тайн Ваэля, в конце которой Эстин найдет свою правду.





	1. Глава 1: Шестерка Кубков

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IstTyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IstTyrr/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleight of Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776519) by [IstTyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IstTyrr/pseuds/IstTyrr). 



> Толкование Шестерки Кубков:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_31
> 
> Великолепная иллюстрация от Styliferous!  
> http://styliferous.tumblr.com/post/171222400435/postenago-she-cursed-loudly-at-his-direction

Хиравиасу было уже невтерпеж, Эстин чувствовала это. Он травил Эдеру очередную пошлую историю, и его голос звенел от восторга и предвкушения. Плохо было только, что он сидел совсем рядом и описывал каждую подробность слишком громко, чтобы перекричать гомон «Соленой мачты». Обычно Эстин разделяла его настрой, но сегодня его рвение снять себе на ночь девку, а то и две, жгло раскаленным железом. Эстин совершенно не понимала, откуда это чувство вообще взялось, но именно оно мешало ей наслаждаться вечером в борделе, и она молча хлебала местное пойло, которое как назло сегодня горчило. Свернувшийся под столом Итумаак поднял на Эстин настороженный взгляд, будто чтобы подбодрить.

Вечер шел своим чередом, как и многие другие, проведенные в таверне. Сперва сытно поужинать каким-нибудь жареным мясом, которое сегодня подавали к столу; следом залить в себя несколько пинт прохладного эля; и наконец, уже достаточно опьянев, позволить кому-нибудь из ребят Мэй сопроводить себя в комнату. Ну, во всяком случае тех, кто жаждал плотского удовольствия.

— Ну а ты, Эстин? Присмотрела себе кого? — ухмыльнулся Хиравиас. Как и обычно, он выпил совсем немного, но почему-то раскраснелся, когда задал вопрос. И вот опять появилось то колющее чувство в груди, будто сердце — подушечка для тысячи иголок. Единственным зеленым глазом Хиравиас уставился на Эстин с любопытством, а знак Ваэля на повязке, кажется, моргнул. Слова застряли у Эстин в горле, но улыбка, к счастью, не подвела: она подмигнула Хиравиасу и снова уткнулась в кружку. На мгновение Эстин задумалась, а вдруг она ему на самом деле нравилась. Сложно было сказать наверняка, ведь Хиравиас и так никогда не стеснялся откровенных слов и жестов.

— Наверно, тот стройный малый, как-его-там… Алдвин или вроде того, — встрял Эдер, взглянув на Эстин. — Не могу тебя упрекнуть. Эльфы любят эльфов, верно?

Он сказал это совершенно буднично, но щеки Эстин тут же зарделись. Она по-дружески хлопнула Эдера по руке и посмотрела ядовито — во всяком случае, надеялась, что вышло именно так.

— Что?! Что я не так сказал? — обреченно запротестовал Эдер. — Я угадал, разве нет?  
С другой стороны стола Алот исподтишка глянул на Эстин, но, к счастью, продолжил цедить свою пинту.

— О? — встрял Хиравиас и навис над столом. — То есть ты спишь только с людьми, Эдер?  
Эдер пожал плечами и покрутил оставшийся на дне кружки эль.

— Я такого не говорил, — ответил он и опустил глаза. Хиравиас ухмыльнулся, показывая клыки:

— Да ну? А я вот думаю, что кроме вымени Валаруны ты вряд ли что-то посасывал! — Хиравиас вульгарным движением кулака продемонстрировал навыки доярушки Валаруны, сально прищелкивая языком. От этого представления Эстин сдавленно захихикала, а Эдер покраснел еще гуще.

— Да, давайте, смейтесь, — пробормотал он и сделал большой глоток.

— Ладно, вы двое, хватит, — почти задремавшая Сагани наконец подала голос со своего места.

— Ой, не смотри на меня так! — Эдер поднял обе ладони вверх и ткнул пальцем в Хиравиаса. — Это он начал!

— Ага, конечно! — как бы возмутился Хиравиас и оскалился в ответ. Сагани только покачала головой и предостережительно посмотрела на них обоих.

— Вам не хватило впечатлений на сегодня? Пора бы закругляться.

— Что? Уже? — воскликнул Хиравиас и, развернувшись на стуле, указал на Сагани открытой ладонью. — Ты ж обычно бочонок дуешь, а только потом на боковую!

Пропустив его слова мимо ушей, Сагани поднялась и перевесила лук со спинки стула себе на плечо. Тут же раздался шорох маленьких когтистых лапок, Итумаак выбрался из-под своего укрытия, глубоко прогнулся и, вывалив розовый язычок, потянулся.

— Кто знает, — уперев кулак в бок, невозмутимо продолжила Сагани, — похоже, старею уже. Видит Римрганд, путешествовать с вами — то еще испытание, — она кивнула подбородком на затейников. — Всегда мечтала завести еще детей!

Эстин и Хиравиас искренне захохотали, а Эдер только с невинным видом поднял брови и отхлебнул из кружки.

— Пошли, Итумаак, — позвала Сагани своего белого лиса, и тот поднял глаза, вильнув хвостом. — Пусть эти дебоширы развлекаются сами.

Алот вскочил следом, будто сидел на пружине, расправил мантию и глухо кашлянул. Все четверо тут же уставились на него, и Алот было сжался, но быстро вернул себе самообладание.

— Разумеется. Полагаю, мне также пора отойти ко сну. С вашего позволения, — скованно сообщил он и взволнованно стиснул свой гримуар, постукивая пальцами по кожаной обложке. — Пойдем, Сагани? — предложил он осторожно.

Сагани оглядела Алота с головы до ног и согласно кивнула.

— Пойдем.

Она обошла стол и коснулась плеча Эстин.

— Идешь?

Эстин обернулась, легонько сжала ее руку своей.

— Останусь пока, — ободряюще ответила она.

— Не перестарайтесь, парни, — повысив голос, Сагани пожурила Эдера с Хиравиасом. — У нас завтра долгий путь.

— А кто-нибудь знает, где Стоик? — поинтересовалась вдруг Эстин.

Хиравиас чуть не выплюнул то, что отпил из кружки, и поспешил поставить ее на стол.

— Первые её слова за вечер, и она спрашивает о священнике! — воскликнул он пораженно и вытер рот рукавом.

— Наверно, вырубился где-то, — отстраненно предположил Эдер, — я б за него не волновался.

— Желаю всем спокойной ночи, — Алот коротко кивнул и заторопился к комнатам.

— Лан, давай, ночи, Изельмир! Алот… — подчеркнуто попрощался Эдер и дразняще ухмыльнулся. Алот хмуро оскалился, но быстро себя одернул.

— По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что она будет спокойной, — пробубнил он. — Мы несомненно могли бы позволить себе более достойное проживание, — в его голосе слышалось легкое раздражение. — Я согласен мириться с живущими в матраце блохами, но не с мерзостью, дающей всходы на полу общей комнаты.

— Вот видишь! — расхохотался Хиравиас, явно забавляясь. — Ты уже почти привык! Может, в следующий раз даже рискнешь переспать с какой девахой! — он на мгновение задумался. — Или парнем, на твой вкус!

Побледневший Алот стоял ни жив ни мертв и силился подобрать ответ.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что он сам найдет, на что потратить свои медяки, — вмешалась Сагани. — Если мне не изменяет память, нам надо еще припасы пополнить. Пошли, — она махнула рукой, и Алот, вздохнув с явным облегчением, поспешил за ней вверх по лестнице.

— Доброй ночи, ребят! — пожелала Эстин.

— Ага, ночи вам, бесхребетные! — крикнул Хиравиас вслед и гоготнул, когда Сагани показала средний палец. Эстин проследила взглядом, как Сагани с Алотом и семенивший позади Итумаак скрылись в проходе, и вдруг вздрогнула, когда Хиравиас коснулся ее ладони, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Эй, что-то не так? — он выглядел обеспокоенно и говорил на удивление тихо, а не в своей привычно буйной манере. — Ну правда, ты молчишь весь вечер, — Хиравиас скользнул своим зеленым глазом по её лицу, будто выискивая в нем скрытую болезнь. — Сама на себя не похожа, — добавил Хиравиас и поглядел на Эдера в поисках поддержки.

— Ты даже не играла сегодня, — поддакнул тот и подтолкнул виуэлу, лежавшую между ними на столе.

Впервые за вечер Эстин по-настоящему широко и тепло улыбнулась. Раз уж друзья ждут от нее песни, то отказать им просто никак нельзя. Она погладила истертую поверхность инструмента, устроила его на коленях и легко прошлась пальцами по струнам, проверяя, настроена ли гитара. Взмахнув рукой, она запела под короткие, мелодичные аккорды.

 _Пора мне в путь, любовь моя… Оставайся и будь верна._  
 _Пора на войну, дорогая моя, короли меня ждут._  
 _Я уйду, так далеко,_  
 _Любить тебя буду я всегда,_  
_Но ты уже знаешь…_

Вдруг Хиравиас с грохотом вскочил со стула — от этого Эстин замолчала, — схватил ее за руку и куда-то потянул.

— Всё, пойдем! — с жаром настоял он.

Эстин тренькнула нестройный аккорд и, подняв брови, посмотрела на Хиравиаса с вызовом.

— Вот не надо этих взглядов! — беззлобно запротестовал он. — Ты ж хандришь! И поправить это может только одно… Давай, помоги мне! — он обратился к Эдеру. — Как его, говоришь? Алдвин?

— Ну нет, не втягивай меня, — Эдер невозмутимо поднял ладони. — С меня хватит телесных наказаний на сегодня, — с довольной рожей заметил он.

Эстин так и не сдвинулась с места, так что Хиравиас бросил свою затею и скрестил руки на груди. Наклонив голову, он пристально оглядел ее и вдруг поднял уголок губ в многозначительной улыбке, будто только что ему в голову пришла гениальная идея.

— О, я знаю, что поднимет тебя со стула! — проворковал Хиравиас дразняще. Он обошел Эстин сзади, и не успела она оглянуться и понять, что же он задумал, как державшая прическу пейнета оказалась в его руках. Без гребня волосы рассыпались по плечам.

— Постенаго! — разразилась проклятьями Эстин и вскочила, но Хиравиас уже успел отбежать на несколько шагов. Притормозив на мгновение, чтобы с ухмылочкой помахать ей черепаховым гребнем, он бросился в задние комнаты. Не теряя времени, Эстин закинула виуэлу за спину и поспешила было за ним, но Эдер удержал ее за запястье.

— Ты же знаешь, утром он отдаст ее обратно. Не влипните никуда, ладно? Не хочется ходить по Дару Ондры и повсюду вас искать.

Эстин посмотрела на Эдера с улыбкой и легко сжала его запястье в ответ.

— Не волнуйся, мы вернемся до рассвета.

Эдер открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но отпустил ее и чуть кивнул. Пока Хиравиас не удрал совсем далеко, Эстин бросилась в погоню.


	2. Глава 2: Валет Жезлов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толкование Валета Жезлов:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_48

Драный подол зеленого плаща Хиравиаса скрылся за поворотом. Трехцветный кот, живший в «Мачте», царски восседал на стойке и вылизывал лапки, но стоило Эстин приблизиться, как он замурчал, спрыгнул на пол и плавно подошел к ней. Игриво мяуча, он принялся тереться об ее ноги, то и дело обхватывая их хвостом, будто просил задержаться.

Надеясь успокоить кота, Эстин наклонилась и, наскоро почесав его за ухом, шагнула уже было прочь, но какие-то две дамы сбежали по лестнице с таким рвением, что почти влетели в нее. С одного взгляда Эстин узнала их, они были постоянными клиентками. Орико без рубашки оперся о поручень лестницы и шутливо отдал им честь.

— Буду рад видеть вас снова, леди! — ухмыльнулся Орико, и они весело захихикали, а затем он перевел взгляд на Эстин и коротко кивнул: — Хранительница.

Эстин поздоровалась в ответ, но уйти так и не смогла. Теплая, покрытая мехом рука скользнула в ее ладонь. Вздрогнув, Эстин посмотрела вниз, но стоявшего рядом серого орлана узнала не сразу. Видела-то часто, но совсем не обращала на него внимания. Его лицо, насколько она могла разглядеть, обрамлялось аккуратно подстриженной бородой, а из копны на голове торчали чуть изогнутые назад уши. К своему стыду, Эстин припомнила, что когда они с компанией пришли в «Соленую мачту» впервые, то она посчитала его очередным попрошайкой, клянчащим медяки у портовиков и моряков. Лишь позже, увидев, что орлан предлагал свои услуги или сопровождал клиентов в комнату, она поняла, что он тоже работал на Мэй. Большой Дубси, так его звали. Это всё потому, что он не мог даже просто говорить, не то что представиться.

Дубси поднял на Эстин добрый взгляд и мягко улыбнулся, а после, легко потянув за руку, попросил пойти с ним. Она замешкалась, но из соседней комнаты раздался голос Гиефы:

— Эстин? Милая, подойди, пожалуйста! Нам нужно с тобой поговорить.

Неохотно Эстин всё же вошла в свободную комнату, Дубси вытащил кресло и постучал по спинке, приглашая сесть. Она повиновалась, глядя поочередно то на Дубси, то на Гиефу.

— Ну и? В чем дело?

Дубси повернулся к Гиефе и показал руками круг, а после коснулся своего лба.

— Да-да, это она! — ответила Гиефа нетерпеливо. — Хранительница, которая помогла уладить то грязное дельце с горькой тыквой! Я ж уже говорила тебе!..

Пропустив ее грубость мимо ушей, Дубси издал звук удовольствия, чем-то похожий на согласие и усмешку одновременно, и принялся быстро говорить сложными жестами. Гиефа наблюдала за ним сосредоточенно, то и дело вставляя замечания. Эстин напрасно пыталась уследить за их беседой, чтобы выловить хоть что-то, но быстро потеряла нить.

Дубси был непохож на остальных. Хотя он был скандально известен своими очевидно немалыми умениями, Дубси не хвалился ими и не злоупотреблял сальными шуточками, как многие в Даре Ондры; не заманивал и не дурил, как его коллеги. Вместо этого Дубси делал ставку на терпение и просто ждал в своем углу, а когда подходил какой-нибудь клиент, поднимал глаза и взглядом давал понять, что свободен. Пары жестов было достаточно, чтобы назначить цену и получить предоплату, и при этом он никогда не торговался. Эстин видела, как мужчины и женщины всех рас подходили к Дубси, и никому ни разу он не отказал. Похоже, ему было всё равно. И почему-то от этой мысли стало спокойнее.

— Так, ладно, — вздохнула Гиефа, прервав ее размышления. — Он просит тебя об услуге. Хочет, чтобы ты вернула кое-что из его вещей, — она чуть наклонилась, — и не задавала лишних вопросов.

— И всё? — изумилась Эстин. — Чтобы взяться за дело, мне нужно знать всё-таки немного больше.

— Ну, в том-то и дело, — глухо заметила Гиефа и подозрительно сощурилась. — Он не расскажет, пока ты не согласишься, — тут Дубси прервал ее и зажестикулировал снова.

— Это маленькая коробочка, — перевела она наконец. — Деревянная, похожа на коробки с игральными картами в нашем заведении.

Дубси сунул руку в карман и протянул Эстин карту, на рубашке которой застыл стилизованный фрегат с полными парусами. Он постучал по нему пальцем, что-то показывая, а затем забрал карту из рук, перевернул и отдал обратно. Изящно нарисованный тушью и крашеный в мягкие оттенки, на Эстин глядел Валет Жезлов. Однако кто-то изрисовал и изуродовал карту злыми каракулями, и теперь на голове валета красовалась чудаковатая шляпа, а над губами — закрученные усики, на плече сидело нечто, похожее на попугая с разинутым клювом, а в ногах был схематично пририсован перец чили.

— Это еще что? — держа карту между пальцев, Эстин показала ее Гиефе, но та лишь пожала плечами и устало скрестила руки на груди.

— Понятия не имею. Видимо, твоя единственная подсказка.

Эстин нерешительно рассмеялась и перевела взгляд с Гиефы на Дубси, подозревая, что они ее разыгрывают. Но Дубси посмотрел в ответ так проникновенно, что она замерла. Вдруг в голове что-то щелкнуло, и Эстин снова посмотрела на карту.

— Говоришь, ему нужна коробочка для карт? — уточнила она у Гиефы, но на этот раз Дубси ответил сам и кивнул, согласно замычав. Разглядывая карту в руке, Эстин подняла брови и задумчиво провела пальцами по губам. Исполнение, конечно, было неумелым, но ей понравилось, как Дубси преподнес задание: очень похоже на шарады, за которыми она часто коротала вечера в салонах Корсе. Иногда в них зашифровывались послания, которые мог разгадать лишь тот, кому они предназначались. Взбодрившись, Эстин улыбнулась, уселась в кресле удобнее и вновь поглядела на Дубси, теперь уже с любопытством.

— Любишь загадки, да? — протянула она, разглядывая орлана, и тот в ответ чуть хмыкнул.

— Значит, ты берешься? — подала голос Гиефа, чтобы наконец сдвинуть разговор с мертвой точки.

— Зависит от того, — осторожно произнесла Эстин, — что я за это получу.

Гиефа вновь сосредоточилась на Дубси, и он, помолчав немного, заговорил с ней быстрыми и выразительными жестами.

— Уверен? — переспросила она, и Дубси кивнул. — Говорит, что будет рад предоставить свои услуги. Бесплатно.

У Эстин тут же пересохло в горле, и она потрясенно раскрыла глаза. Дело было даже не в непристойности предложения, Эстин переспала с кучей людей и эльфов. Но орлан? Мысль об орлане не то что не возбуждала, а даже просто не приходила Эстин в голову. Для начала, она вообще не думала, что орлан может искренне заинтересоваться в представителе другой расы. Ну, по крайней мере, пока не встретила Хиравиаса. Пока он не вступил в их маленькую компанию и не начал молоть языком про ухлестывания за аэдирскими юбками. Там, откуда Эстин родом, с орланами обращались не лучше, а то и хуже, чем в Дирвуде. В Вайлии орланы часто были рабами, и просто знать об этом — это далеко не то же самое, что жить с этим. Ту жизнь и всё, что она знала и видела, Эстин крепко-накрепко решила от Хиравиаса скрыть. Она не посмела бы рассказать ему, что в борделях — как и в том, который держала ее семья, — орланы были не более чем слугами и шутами, и отношения с ними общество осуждало и высмеивало.

Пока Эстин пораженно молчала, Дубси подошел ближе и задумчиво оглядел ее своими медовыми глазами. Хотя он всего лишь наблюдал за ней, Эстин покраснела от такой внимательности. Не успела она сказать хоть что-то, как он щелкнул языком и, обернувшись к Гиефе, показал несколько жестов.

— Говорит, что видел тебя с другом, — перевела она его слова и кивнула. — Здесь нечего стыдиться, тебя не будут судить.

— С каким другом? — изумилась Эстин. — О чем вы?

Гиефа наклонила голову и посмотрела на нее с недоверием.

— С твоим, — настояла она. — Невысокий крепкий малый с рыжей шерстью и без глаза, м?  
Эстин нервно фыркнула и отчаянно замахала руками.

— Нет-нет! Всё не так… Мы с Хиравиасом… просто путешествуем вместе, и всё.

Дубси издал короткий смешок и, переглянувшись с Гиефой, подмигнул, а та ответила Эстин ободряющей улыбкой. Эстин перепугалась, что выдаст свое вдруг появившееся волнение, которое скрутилось в животе, и вскочила с кресла. Ее левая рука по наитию легла на рукоять рапиры, хотя опасаться было нечего. Дубси поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте, легко похлопал по державшей оружие руке, а после заговорил напрямую с Эстин.

— Говорит, что заплатит медью, — Гиефа с трудом читала его жесты, — обычно он берет две сотни, столько же предлагает тебе.

— Только если он сдержит свое слово, — настояла Эстин, кипя от неожиданной злости. Дубси улыбнулся и в благодарность мягко сжал ее ладонь обеими руками. Попрощавшись с ним и с Гиефой, Эстин размеренным шагом покинула комнату.

***

Она была рада наконец уйти. В голове всё плыло, и отчаянно хотелось выйти на свежий воздух. Эстин достала из кармана карту и пристально всмотрелась в нее, надеясь, что если сосредоточиться на загадке, то кровь перестанет гореть в венах и биться в висках.

Несдержанный хохот вырвал ее из раздумий — за большим столом на другой стороне зала высокий мужчина с заостренной бородкой и в дорогом дублете поднял кубок, произнося тост перед компанией бывалых моряков. Среди остальных посетителей «Соленой мачты» он резко выделялся своей треуголкой с роскошным пером и яркими цветами одежды. Его губы под аккуратными усиками складывались в веселую улыбку, но по глазам было видно, что он напряжен и пристально изучает окружающих, как скальный барс, готовый к прыжку. Он держал кисть на талии, но в любую секунду мог дотянуться до сабли на поясе. Эстин узнала его тут же — это был капитан Перечный Джек.

И еще быстрее, чем его имя пронеслось в голове, Эстин поняла, что нашла Валета Жезлов.  
Отойдя в угол, она накинула свой плащ на плечи и тут же растворилась в тенях. Чтобы прочесть душу капитана и узнать, есть ли у него коробочка Дубси, можно и не подходить близко. И лучше бы при этом не пуститься в дикую скачку по памяти его прошлых жизней. Дело оказалось даже проще, чем Эстин боялась: в широко раскрытую душу Перечного Джека можно было легко заглянуть и пролистать ее, как книжные страницы.

Капитан стал для нее якорем, свободным от призраков прошлого, цеплявшимся за осязаемый, материальный мир. Эстин вгляделась в игральную карту, выжгла у себя в голове изображение фрегата, а затем выпустила его вперед, как зажженную стрелу, пронзившую темные коридоры чужой души. Свет и голоса в зале притихли и подернулись дымкой, когда Эстин ступила внутрь, ведомая лишь перезвоном колокола Сироно. Наконец воспоминания понеслись друг за другом: мощный корабль, почти как нарисованный, на полных парусах взрезает волны, и на его корме выгравировано имя — «ФАНСИНГТОН»; ярко светит солнце, обветренные руки лежат на штурвале, и чайки пронзительно кричат над головой; льет как из ведра, мачты, кажется, вот-вот опрокинутся, а штурвал больше не подчиняется; вопли и запах пороха, кровь стекает по палубе; яростный топот шагов по лестнице квартердека, резко распахнутая дверь, фонари покачиваются под потолком в такт наклонам корабля; капитанская каюта.

Давление души Джека стало невыносимым, Эстин отступила и разорвала связь. Постепенно взгляд прояснился, а уши накрыла какофония музыки и голосов «Соленой мачты». Из носа потекла кровь, и Эстин вытерла ее рукавом. Она нашла то, за чем пришла.


	3. Глава 3: Двойка Мечей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толкование Двойки Мечей:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_52
> 
> Сироно, те несесито аора. Гиаме, рей! = Берас, ты нужен мне! Веди меня, Владыка!  
> Венену. Венену а ме! = Придите. Придите ко мне!
> 
> Потрясающая иллюстрация к главе от Haemerus!  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/privratnik.1535312257.png

Говорят, что море может смыть всё: события прошлого, преступления и даже память о возлюбленных, пока от прежней жизни не останутся одни воспоминания. Но избороздив океан, Эстин хорошо знала, что море только сыпет соль на раны. Как бы далеко она ни забралась, ту боль и сомнения так просто уже не забыть. Они всё еще гнались за ней по пятам.

Стоило Эстин ступить на туманную улицу Дара Ондры, как слова Дубси вновь отдались эхом в голове. Вопросы изводили ее, прятались ненадолго, а затем всплывали опять, играли с ней. Почему именно он, а не кто-то еще? Почему Хиравиас? Проклятье, почему именно сейчас? Казалось, что с ним так легко переспать. Что с ним много чего можно.

Больше всего Эстин любила в нем то, чего он сам даже не замечал, потому что оно было его частью. Мелодичность его голоса, когда он рассказывал о Гланфате, чарующем своими традициями, культурой и пейзажами, столь не похожими на те, что она знала. Совершенно обычная до этого природа стала казаться Эстин чудом, а удовольствие и опасность сплелись, как будто сама жизнь стала приключением. Страсть и бесстрашие Хиравиаса, когда он сражался, его рвение в защите своих убеждений. Боль и унижение, которые он перенес, сломали бы кого угодно, и всё же он находил в себе силы улыбаться. Смаковал каждую секунду жизни.

Это как старая моряцкая присказка — что крутится, корабль или компас? Возбуждала ли она Хиравиаса так же, как он ее? Но если окажется, что ее привязанность безответна, то узнать правду будет всё равно что освежевать душу заживо. Уж лучше не знать, не искать ответов. Лучше утопить свои чувства и никогда больше о них не вспоминать. Эстин потянулась было к пейнете, но коснулась пальцами лишь распущенных волос. Чего-то не хватало. Пустота и голод изгрызли ее изнутри.

Хотя бы виуэла привычно тяжелила спину. Холод Дара Ондры лег на плечи Эстин потертым одеялом, и каждый выдох вырывался облачком пара. Даже дикое пламя Магран не развеяло бы этого морока, и Эстин ускорила шаг, надеясь, что пробежка ее согреет. Пройдя через мост и мимо Вайлианской торговой компании, она остановилась и огляделась. Вдалеке виднелся темный силуэт «Фансингтона», пришвартованного у пирса. Он покачивался на волнах, и мачты поскрипывали на ветру.

На небе было ни облачка, но луна еще не вышла, и сгустившаяся над причалом тьма играла на руку. Ее разгонял лишь одинокий маяк, возвышавшийся над Даром Ондры. Эстин уперлась ладонями в бока и посмотрела на него с теплотой. Казалось, что звучавшие в его стенах смех и музыку слышно даже отсюда, и сердце Эстин трепетало от гордости и счастья, ведь именно ее стараниями таившиеся внутри ужасы развеялись, а призраки обрели покой. Теперь маяк был восстановлен и освещал путь всем, кто прибывал морем и трудился на берегу. Эстин почти что захотелось обратно в теплый бордель, поближе к веселью и шелковым подушками. Тут же вспомнилось, как Дубси взял ее за руку. Она собиралась выбрать деньги, но теперь его предложение перестало казаться таким уж странным. Нет, только не Дубси. Слишком задевало за живое. Но с кем-нибудь еще — почему бы и нет, можно прижаться к чужому телу, обратить свою страсть в вожделение. Да, так можно излечиться от терзаний и наконец-то спокойно выспаться.

Краем глаза Эстин заметила чьи-то крадущиеся шаги и насторожилась. Тут же потянулась к рапире, тихо выругавшись себе под нос. Не будь она так погружена в свои мысли, могла бы и раньше почувствовать опасность. С чего она вообще встала посреди улицы и начала мечтать? На работе — никаких лишних мыслей.

— Ну и кто тут у нас? — донеслось до нее. Трое бандитов перекрыли мост и дорогу назад, и Эстин хотела было броситься к причалу, но еще двое выскользнули из тени полузатонувшего здания и преградили ей путь. Главарь шагнул вперед и, скрестив руки на груди, покачал головой.

— Я б не советовал, — сказал он сухо, глядя на нее немигающим взглядом рептилии.

Держа левую руку на рапире, а правой незаметно коснувшись ножен с кинжалом за пазухой, Эстин внимательно оглядела собравшуюся перед ней компанию. Все они были одеты в поношенную кожаную броню и до зубов вооружены ножами и саблями, но ни одного пистолета, к счастью, видно не было. Один бандит — судя по потертой мантии, он кое-что смыслил в магии — усмехнулся, показывая острые зубы:

— Детка, ты что, заблудилась?

Остальные разразились гоготом под своими капюшонами, пихая друг друга локтями. Но их предводитель даже не улыбнулся и неотрывно смотрел на Эстин своими стеклянными глазами. Его покрытое шрамами лицо — единственное, не скрытое капюшоном, — лоснилось жиром и было обрамлено грязными белесыми волосами. Он обратился к ней — и в голосе не было ни единой эмоции:

— Какая интересная у тебя одежка. Откуда?

— А ну подойди ближе и узнаешь, откуда! — с вызовом ответила Эстин, напряженная и готовая нанести удар. Бандиты разразились громким хохотом.

— Люблю, когда нарываются! — заявил тот, что стоял поближе к Эстин. — Думают, будто с нами так легко справиться!

— Мне кажется, она заплутала, — подал голос еще один из-за спины предводителя. — «Мачта» в той стороне, сладенькая!

— А мне кажется, — заговорил тот, что в мантии, и остальные притихли, — ей неплохо платят за виртуозное владение ртом! — его дружки глумливо захихикали, глядя на Эстин с голодными, всё больше напоминающими звериные улыбками.

— А может, она украла свои цацки у кого-то? Тогда ее надо наказать, а, Браган? — заговорил самый молодой из бандитов. Браган даже не обратил на него внимания.

— Ребят, так у вас ничего не поднимется, — съязвила Эстин громко и четко. — У меня дела вообще-то, — в этот момент безэмоциональная маска Брагана спала, и он хмуро кивнул своей банде. Эстин прикрыла глаза, отдавшись мгновению покоя перед бурей, и прошептала:

— _Сироно, те несесито аора. Гиаме, рей!_

Всё произошло в мгновение ока. Как и всегда в минуты нужды. Время замедлилось, когда мир душ прокрался в мир живых, а сердце забилось медленнее, будто предвещая Эстин близкую смерть. Наступила кромешная тишина, и внутри неприятно засосало, будто Эстин летела, падала — и с головой окунулась в Море Мертвецов. И тогда они зашептали, затеснились на самой грани восприятия, пытаясь прорвать плотину, окружающую ее сознание, и наводнить его собой. Этим бессчетным душам, разодранным и разбитым на осколки, никогда уже не обрести себя, и всё же они говорили, кружились неотвратимым вихрем невысказанных чаяний и желаний.

С ними Эстин была в безопасности, на единый взмах ресниц — бессмертная. Она распахнулась навстречу иному миру, просочилась, слилась с его глухими красками, запятнанными кровью. Эстин остался лишь один якорь — лицо самой Смерти, замочная скважина в челюстях Сироно, ведущих в загробный мир и обратно в этот. Эстин видела ее — надежную точку на горизонте, северную звезду, которая направит по морю душ и вернет домой.

Мир обрел невероятную четкость. Бандиты, теперь яркие чернильные кляксы, яростно мерцали и становились всё ближе. Под их ногами застыли души, пульсируя фиолетово-изумрудным туманом. Их боль гноилась у самых корней, напитанная многовековой агонией. Эстин погрузила туда ноги. Души затаились в глубине, скованные цепями одиночества. Их страдания, будто ее собственные, бились в животе, в костях Эстин. Она могла позвать их.

— _Венену. Венену а ме!_ — просила их Эстин, и голос ее начал ткать колыбельную, погребальную для покинутых и забытых. Песня зародилась в ее душе и выплеснулась наружу.

Пляшет пламя во мгле  
«Пойдем с нами, сестра»,  
Закатный бриз холодит  
«Пойдем с нами, сестра»….

Закончив, Эстин начинала сначала, с каждым куплетом шагая всё ближе к Колесу. И утонувшие внемлили ей. Вытянули шеи. С каждым услышанным словом вспоминали свои пороки. Задрали головы к пятнышкам света, дразнящим откуда-то сверху, вне досягаемости. Вскинули руки сквозь поверхность моря. Руки, когда-то протянутые в просьбе о помощи, на которую никто так и не ответил. Руки, ставшие теперь клещами, вцепились в прогнившие балки и принялись карабкаться вверх, к своему спасению.

Вода под ними яростно забурлила, доски задрожали и загремели. Они поднялись, взобрались паучьими конечностями и ступили вперед. Сперва один, два, а затем всей ордой. И не важно, во что они были раньше одеты, в простецкие портки или аристократичное облачение, море оставило им лишь лохмотья да мшистые пакли, и с их рукавов свисали драгоценности илистых глубин. Не важно, кем они раньше были. Кожи давно не осталось на черепах безлицых мертвецов. У них не осталось имени. Но жажда мести, ненависть, отчаяние — вот что в них было живого. Как верные послушники, мертвые столпились вокруг бандитов, застывших от ужаса на месте, и костяные пальцы сжали покрытые плотью конечности. Они напрасно хватали и скребли, их пальцы оставляли лишь прозрачные метки. Запрокинув головы, они клацали зубами в предвкушении пиршества.

Увидев, что заклинание сработало, Эстин устало выдохнула, а по щеке скатились слезы облегчения. Одним движением она выхватила оружие. Мертвые взяли бандита, стоявшего ближе всего, — он закричал и попытался вырваться, — и толкнули, оттянули его голову назад, как подношение. Эстин сделала точный выпад, рапира вошла в основании черепа и вышла наружу через глаз, разорвав его. Продолжая атаку, Эстин вспорола кинжалом шею второму, зашедшему сзади, и он забился в костяных руках. Бандит упал прямо на скелеты, кровь полилась из его раны, и мертвяки потянули свои длинные, черные языки, чтобы ее слизать.

Даже обездвиженный, волшебник пытался произнести торопливое заклинание, но подавился магическими словами и захрипел, когда Эстин проткнула ему глотку. Мертвецы не пустили его, даже когда он упал на колени и уронил голову. Собрав оставшиеся силы, Эстин погрузила кинжал глубоко под ключицу еще одному бандиту, пытавшемуся защитить волшебника. Они нависли сверху и уложили его, будто в гроб. Эстин колотило, дыхание стало судорожным, а усталость сковала всё тело. Пот катился со лба.

Кто-то шаркнул сзади, и Эстин вздрогнула от неожиданности. Лишь на рефлексах ей удалось отшагнуть и уклониться от нацеленного клинка. Браган смотрел на нее сверху вниз всё с тем же ничего не выражающим лицом, что и в первый момент их встречи, но его глаза-бусинки горели яростью. Ему каким-то образом удалось избежать клещей мертвецов, и казалось, что они вообще были не в силах притронуться к нему — лишь слабо водили пальцами по плащу. Не дав отдышаться, Браган замахнулся для удара в голову. Эстин парировала, пошатнулась под напором его веса и попыталась его сбить. Видавшая лучшие виды сабля столкнулась с тонким лезвием рапиры, Браган надавил, — железо заскрежетало с противным звуком, — и заблокировал Эстин у самой гарды.

Она силилась устоять на ногах, скалясь от натуги под его натиском. Мышцы руки обожгло болью, еще немного, и она сломается. И вот Браган толкнул ее, рапира с лязгом выпала из рук, ноги подогнулись, и Эстин повалилась спиной на доски. Не теряя времени, он сел сверху, лишив всякой возможности сбежать, и обеими руками занес саблю над головой для решающего удара. Но вдруг застыл, удивленно выпучив глаза, и это было первое искреннее выражение на его лице за этот вечер. Он открыл рот, будто чтобы что-то сказать, но только округлил глаза, как выброшенная на берег рыба, а из уголка рта потекла струйка крови. Он содрогнулся всем телом, закатил глаза и рухнул замертво прямо на Эстин, и его сабля звякнула о камни далеко от ее головы. Эстин только тяжело выдохнула и, собрав все свои силы, столкнула Брагана и выбралась из-под него.

Доки вновь накрыла тишина, только вода мягко билась о балки. Волоча ноги и закостеневая на ходу, мертвецы покинули ее, вернулись в небытие и скрылись в морской глубине. Воздух, до того насыщенный энергией заклинания, подернулся туманом. С трудом Эстин поднялась на ноги, но застыла, вдруг краем глаза заметив призрак ребенка. С одного взгляда она узнала лицо, которое видела в Даре Ондры до этого.

— Т-ты… — прошептала она, охрипшая после пения. — Ты же Деррин?

Он взглянул в ответ и улыбнулся, его блеклый образ остался неповрежденным. Эстин едва хватило сил улыбнуться, она проронила одинокую слезу и протянула дрожащую руку, чтобы потрепать Деррина по волосам. Ее пальцы повисли в воздухе. Деррин опустил взгляд на лежавший в ногах труп Брагана, и, проследив за его взглядом, Эстин заметила торчащую из спины рукоять кинжала — хорошо ей знакомого. Она медленно присела и вытащила его, осмотрела. Это был грубый, но облагороженный кухонный нож с буквой Б., выгравированной на рукояти. Наконец узнав его, Эстин вновь подняла взгляд, и мальчик с широкой улыбкой кивнул, но на этот раз будто кому-то позади нее. Любопытствуя, что же привлекло внимание Деррина, Эстин оглянулась и увидела фигуру — одинокую, недвижимую, будто сотканную из тумана. Из-за накинутой на существо черной вуали сложно было понять, что это.

— Кто ты? — силясь рассмотреть, негромко спросила Эстин.

Фигура явно заметила Эстин, но ничего ей не ответила. Только задрала руку, поднеся фонарь ближе к лицу, и свет заиграл на изящном клинке, скрытом под плащом. Такого света Эстин раньше никогда не видела, он казался таким же неподвижным, как сама фигура, но светил ярче маяка. Совсем как солнце. Он окрасил пристань в золотой и размыл черты существа, если даже они у него были. Эстин прикрыла ладонью глаза, а Деррин со смехом пробежал мимо, к фигуре, и крепко схватил протянутую руку.

Эстин сглотнула, но в горле пересохло, всё тело пронзила судорога, когда в голову вдруг пришла мысль.

— Сироно… — но слова, преисполненные обожания и благоговения, остались без ответа.

Лишь Деррин звонко рассмеялся, оглянулся и улыбнулся Эстин в последний раз. Существо опустило фонарь, вновь спрятало его в складках мантии, и пристань поглотила тьма. Эстин пришлось проморгаться, прежде чем глаза привыкли, но Деррин и фигура уже исчезли. Будто по наитию, Эстин взглянула на нож, который вытащила из Брагана и всё еще держала в руке.

Это был ее собственный «Вызываемый весной».


	4. Глава 4: Пятерка Жезлов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толкование Пятерки Жезлов:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_41

Эстин будто целую вечность стояла на причале, окруженная трупами. Это правда был Сироно? Она до сих пор не могла поверить. Духи были привычны ей еще с юности, она чувствовала, слышала их. С помощью музыки она отвечала и звала. А затем, после биауака, смогла и видеть. Но одно дело увидеть духов, и совсем другое — увидеть божество. Сироно всегда оставался где-то рядом: в темнеющих мощеных аллеях, под волнами моря, между тонкими стенами ее дома. Эстин часто ощущала, как в пылу боя он держится за спиной и направляет ее руку, а в мгновения покоя дразнит и то появляется, то исчезает. Но явиться ей во плоти? Нет, это невозможно.

Эстин помотала головой, проясняя голову, и подняла рапиру с земли. У мертвых бандитов при себе ничего ценного не оказалось, но всё же, пройдясь по карманам, Эстин присвоила мешочек медяков и пару камней. А после этого подкатила тела к краю и скинула их в черное море, — более чем уверенная, что там на дне их ждет теплый прием. На причале остались лишь кровавые разводы, но с ними было уже ничего не поделать. Уперев руки в бока, Эстин раздраженно стукнула по доскам кончиком ботинка, но, с другой стороны, причал и без нее наверняка пропитан кровью уже насквозь.

Луна наконец показалась над горизонтом. Пора выдвигаться.

В лунном свете «Фансингтон» выглядел не таким устрашающим, и Эстин подумала, что дело будет проще рауатайской печеньки. Огней на палубе не зажгли, и корабль утопал в темноте. Притаившись в его тени, Эстин не слышала ни голоса, ни шагов, только тяжело поскрипывали доски да колыхались снасти на мачтах. Она присела на корточки, подвигала ступнями, чтобы убедиться, что ботинки не заскрипят, и вытащила из рюкзака веревку с крюком.

Быстрее всего к каюте Перечного Джека можно было подобраться с кормы. Дождавшись подходящего момента, когда первый свет луны упал на убранные паруса, Эстин метнула крюк к деревянным перилам квартердека. Он зацепился с резким звуком, который, Эстин надеялась, был не слишком громким, и она подергала за веревку, чтобы закрепить его. Осмотревшись еще раз и убедившись, что никто не смотрит, Эстин ухватилась за веревку и вскоре ловко вскарабкалась и неслышно приземлилась на палубу.

Сидя на корточках, она смотала веревку и огляделась. Как и ожидалось, за штурвалом никого не было, и корабль выглядел пустым от кормы до носового кубрика. Эстин своими глазами видела, как Джек и его крепкие ребята пили в «Соленой мачте», но наверняка хоть кого-то оставили нести вахту. Раз недавняя стычка не подняла тревогу, то, может, удача еще не покинула Эстин и караульные уже глубоко пьяны.

Эстин обогнула лестницу и спряталась под ней. До каюты осталась пара шагов, но едва она двинулась к ней, как дверь отворилась и Эстин влетела прямо в матроса. Сила столкновения отбросила ее назад, но матрос удивился ничуть не меньше. Он поднял фонарь, и вдруг в тусклом свете Эстин узнала его лицо.

— Марчено?!

— Эстин?! Жемчужное днище Ондры, ты что тут делаешь?!

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое! — фыркнула Эстин скорее от облегчения, нежели от удивления. — Я слышала, что ты сбежал с корабля Фортанеро.

— Ну, да… — Марчено было стыдно говорить об этом. — Фортанеро узнал, что я потерял его сундук и не пошел искать его сам, а нанял тебя и твоих друзей. Короче, он меня не простил, — он пожал плечами.

— Ясно, пнул под зад! — усмехнулась Эстин и, упершись руками в бока, оглядела Марчено. — А ты часом не знаешь, где капитанская каюта?

— Так вот зачем ты пришла?! — моргнул он в ответ. — Грабишь?

— Граблю? Да никогда! — Эстин шутливо возмутилась, а затем цокнула языком и сощурилась. — Эта вещь не принадлежит Перечному Джеку, так что я скорее помогаю вернуть ее законному владельцу. Так лучше?

— Ак, хочешь и меня втянуть, амика? — Марчено трагично вздохнул. — Заходи, — он указал ей на сторожку, из которой только что появился, и прикрыл дверь, но продолжил то и дело обеспокоенно выглядывать.

— На корабле есть кто-то еще? — раздосадованно спросила Эстин, и Марчено кивнул.

— Еще двое. Просто сейчас моя смена, и она почти кончилась.

— Ладно, ты ничего мне не должен, — сжалилась над ним Эстин. — Просто покажи, в какую сторону идти, и больше меня не увидишь.

Марчено вздохнул и, отставив фонарь, оперся о ящики, беспокойно прошелся руками по волосам.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— За коробочкой для карт. На ней еще может быть фрегат нарисован, как здесь, — Эстин сунула руку в карман дублета и протянула Марчено карту Дубси.

— Сиськи Ондры, это еще что? — выдохнул он негодующе и, покрутив карту, покосился на Эстин. — Какой странный типчик, кто тебя нанял?

— Ты и так знаешь его… — ухмыльнулась Эстин. Марчено молчал, ожидая продолжения, но она лишь улыбнулась шире и рассмеялась.

— Ты не расскажешь, да? — Марчено бросил на нее полный подозрительности взгляд, и Эстин, коснувшись пальцами губ, показала жестом, будто зашивает их. Он разочарованно цыкнул, но потряс головой и снова посмотрел на гравировку на задней стороне карты.

— Выглядит знакомо, но такие коробочки есть в каждом порту от Гиррары до Ревуа. С чего ты взяла, что тебе нужна именно эта?

Эстин подняла бровь.

— Не я взяла, а мой клиент. Так ты поможешь или как? По старой памяти, а?

Марчено скрестил на груди руки, какое-то время переваривая услышанное, а после сказал:

— Жди тут, — и, вернув ей карту, двинулся наружу, но не успел сделать и шага, как Эстин многозначительно прочистила горло.

— Марчено? — заговорила она вкрадчиво. — Ты правда думаешь, что Джек не запирает каюту, прежде чем сойти на берег? — Эстин продемонстрировала свой набор отмычек — так, для пущей убедительности. — Не обязательно ломать дверь, чтобы вломиться, сечешь?

Марчено закатил глаза и махнул рукой, они прокрались к каюте, и Эстин, опустившись на одно колено, принялась за работу. Замок оказался чуть хитрее, чем она предполагала. Марчено стоял на шухере и беспокойно мялся рядом, всматриваясь в полумрак палубы.

— Долго тебе еще? — поторопил он ее полным волнения голосом. Эстин посмотрела на него пристально и снова цыкнула, но в этот же момент замок приглушенно звякнул, ответив на вопрос.

— Ха! — усмехнулась Эстин, сияя от гордости, но Марчено лишь выдохнул с облегчением, помог ей встать и скорее затолкал в каюту.

Каюта Джека оказалась такой же цветастой и вычурной, как и он сам: мебель из резного дерева была отделана шикарным красным бархатом, хоть и поистерлась со временем. Пожелтевшие карты и навигационные инструменты валялись по столу вперемешку с письмами и вскрытыми конвертами. Страницы были перепачканы воском выгоревших свечей. На свинцовых полках громоздились всяческие безделушки и подарочки, накопленные за годы скитаний по морю, они не выглядели хоть сколько-то ценными, но похоже, были капитану дороги.

— Не трогай ничего! — предупредил Марчено, подойдя к буфету на той стороне каюты.

— Эй! Я, может, и вор, но благородный вор! — ухмыльнулась Эстин и подняла руки, а после уперла их в бока. — Уговор есть уговор, Марчено, — добавила она вдогонку.

Марчено, смерив ее подозрительным взглядом, замолчал и принялся рыться в пыльном углу, а после выудил оттуда маленькую деревянную коробочку, покрытую паутиной. Когда он стер многолетнюю грязь, собравшуюся за годы забвения, на крышке проступил резной фрегат. Эстин сравнила его с картой и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Держи! — воскликнул Марчено и передал коробочку, которую Эстин тут же сунула в свой мешок. — А теперь исчезни и оставь меня в покое, ладно?

Эстин хмыкнула, но не успела ответить, как кто-то открыл дверь, и всё желание шутить мигом улетучилось. Лысеющий сгорбленный моряк вошел в каюту и сощурился, силясь разглядеть их лица в тусклом свете фонарей. Его темная туника была местами подрана, и от него разило ромом. Эстин и Марчено в ужасе уставились на него.

В голове уже созрела уйма извинений и оправданий, лишь бы эта встреча не закончилась кровью, но не успела Эстин открыть рот, как в дверном проеме мелькнуло огненное навершие посоха и тюкнуло моряка прямо в макушку. Он рухнул, как тряпичная кукла.

— Стоик?! — Эстин едва могла поверить своим глазам. Взъерошенный священник появился там, где еще недавно стоял горбатый матрос, и в его глазах заиграло злое пламя, когда он оценил дело своих рук.

— Он из твоих? — в голосе Марчено звучали удивление и облегчение.

— Ты не помнишь его?

— А должен? — он почесал шею и с неприязнью оглядел Стоика. Тот угрюмо хмыкнул.

— Хранительница! Я совсем не удивлен, что нашел тебя здесь, ведь ты так любишь совать свой нос куда не просят!

— Похоже, мы с тобой одним лыком шиты, старик, — недовольно нахмурилась Эстин. — Ты-то как тут оказался?

— Очевидно, Хранительница, что я оказался тут раньше, чем ты, — Стоик оперся о посох. — Кажется, чтобы понять это, не нужно уметь читать души.

— Ладно, объяснишь потом, как протрезвеешь, — предупредила она его.

— Уверяю, я в состоянии препираться с тобой хоть до рассвета, если придется! — он противно рассмеялся, но сильно закашлялся и снова оперся на посох для поддержки.

— Забудь про него! — встрепенулся Марчено. — Что будем делать с Йоханном?

Эстин подошла к матросу, которого Стоик вырубил, и пощупала шею.

— Живой.

— Он должен был сменить меня, — виновато пояснил Марчено. — Как видишь, когда команда идет в «Мачту», на корабле остаются не самые… внимательные. Ну а меня оставили, потому что новенький!

Эстин снова цыкнула и взглянула на него.

— А у тебя, случаем, нет с собой блаксона?

Марчено поразмыслил немного.

— Личные запасы капитана! — просиял он и, скрывшись в глубине каюты, вскоре вернулся с глиняным кувшином.

— Думаешь, алкоголь решит твои проблемки, Хранительница? — отдышавшись, подал голос Стоик.

— Вместо того, чтобы стоять и что-то из себя корчить, лучше подойди и помоги! — крикнула ему Эстин. Он раздраженно стукнул посохом по полу, но всё же с неохотой подчинился. Они перетащили безвольного Йоханна с подмостков и усадили у стены рядом с каютой. Марчено протянул кувшин, Эстин откупорила его, — оттуда тут же вырвалось резкое зловоние, — достала бинты, смочила их и поднесла к носу Йоханна. Он мгновенно очнулся.

— Хочешь выпить? Держи, — мягко сказала она и прижала кувшин ко рту Йоханна, и он с готовностью принялся лакать алкоголь, похоже, не замечая больше ничего. Эстин прижала смоченные бинты к кровоточившей шишке на его голове и легко протерла.

— Ты зря тратишь свою доброту на этого мерзавца, — встрял Стоик, и Эстин наградила его недобрым взглядом.

— Ну и что ты задумала? Напоишь его еще больше? — Марчено указал на матроса.

— Ты же не хочешь потерять работу? — Эстин подняла взгляд. — Оставим его тут, завтра он вряд ли вспомнит даже свое имя, не то что тебя. А если и вспомнит, то кто ж поверит пьянице, сидящему здесь в обнимку с капитанским бухлом?

Марчено побледнел.

— Свалим всю вину на него? А виноват-то я, что вообще помог тебе! — он хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то на самом деле он и не дежурил вовсе, — снова вмешался Стоик, видимо, воспылав состраданием. — Всю ночь он сидел внизу и рубился со мной в карты, а на палубу поднялся, просто чтоб отлить. Так вас и нашел.

— Легче не стало, — Марчено пожал плечами и скрестил руки. Эстин, поднявшись на ноги, хлопнула его по плечу.

— Иди отоспись, это лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать. К тому же, Перечный Джек вроде не жестокий человек, ну заставит бедолагу начистить мешок картошки за ту пару глотков, что он хлебнул. Будет лучше заначку прятать.

— Не иначе как сам Ваэль благословил твой язык, амика! — выдохнул саркастично Марчено и покачал головой. Улыбка Эстин стала горькой.

— Уж лучше так, потому что мою длань благословил Сироно. И я стараюсь пользоваться ею как можно реже.

— Да уж, выбор теперь невелик, — нерешительно согласился Марчено.

По пути обратно в «Соленую мачту» Эстин и Стоик не разговаривали, только иногда останавливались, чтобы он проблевался с причала. Вернувшись наконец в родное тепло борделя, Стоик поплелся было наверх, но Эстин его окликнула.

— Спасибо, что помог. Иначе бы всё пошло наперекосяк.

— Ты льстишь себе, Хранительница, — ожидаемо зазубоскалил Стоик. — Я не помогал тебе, просто тот шулер безбожно мухлевал, и я не мог это так оставить.

— Временами ты напоминаешь моего отца, старик, и это не похвала, — Эстин отвела взгляд и сплюнула на пол, а затем, когда Стоик скрылся на втором этаже, отправилась искать Дубси.

Орлан работал в своем углу, как и всегда, но, едва завидев Эстин, подскочил, заглянул в глаза и головой показал на Мэй, — она косилась на них с недоверием. Тогда Эстин замедлила шаг и небрежно кивнула, показывая, что работа сделана. Не сводя с нее взгляда, Дубси подошел и с будничным видом обнял Эстин за талию, а она положила руку ему на плечо и позволила себя увести.


	5. Глава 5: Король Кубков

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толкование Короля Кубков:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_23
> 
> Великолепная иллюстрация от неподражаемой Иммерии!  
> http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/illyustraciya.1535387310.png

Комнату Дубси освещал и согревал лишь огонь в очаге. Деревянная кровать да грубо сколоченная прикроватная тумбочка — вот и была вся его мебель, не похожая на тусклую роскошь борделя, непреклонная в своей простоте. И всё же в комнате было чисто и прибрано. Дубси указал на свои ноги, затем на угол у двери, где осталась его обувь, и Эстин поспешила разуться и поставить свои сапоги рядом с его. После этого Дубси жестом попросил ее подойти, весь вид его выдавал нетерпение, и Эстин сняла сумку с плеча, зарылась в нее. Вытащив маленькую, невыразительную коробочку, стащенную у Джека, она положила ее прямо в протянутые руки. Дубси прищурился и удовлетворенно мыкнул, подняв взгляд на Эстин, улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул.

— Это она? — уточнила Эстин. — Деньги будут?

Улыбка Дубси поблекла. Он задумчиво оглядел Эстин, поднял ладонь, прося ее подождать, и подошел к столу возле двери. Окно напротив выходило прямо на улицу и располагалось так низко, что можно было бы прыгнуть внутрь или наружу и остаться незамеченным. Эстин выглянула, посмотрела на одинокий фонарь, с мерцанием освещавший серый камень дороги. Он блестел от влаги, и холодный морской ветер снова всколыхнул в Эстин то самое странное одиночество, что терзало ее ранее. Заслышав шаги Дубси за спиной, она вздрогнула и, наверно, чтобы скрыть свои чувства, оперлась о раму и перевесила виуэлу под руку, парой аккордов сыграла нежную мелодию.

— Хочешь послушать песню, Дубси? — Эстин продолжала перебирать струны пальцами, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Дубси поднял уши, но даже если ему и нравилось, как она играла, он этого никак не показал. Вместо этого неспешно, с интересом поглядывая, приблизился, — и в его руках не было денег. Дубси мягко забрал у нее виуэлу и отставил, оперев о стену.

От его спокойных движений Эстин заволновалась, а по телу пробежали мурашки. Из-за мыслей о том, что вот-вот может произойти, она резко встала и выпрямилась, пока он не успел подойти. Внезапная близость, похоже, ничуть не смутила Дубси, он посмотрел на Эстин сдержанно и только похлопал по ремню, где висело оружие. Опередив его, Эстин спешно потянулась дрожавшими руками к пряжке, неуверенная, оставить всё как есть или всё же снять. Тем временем Дубси обошел ее со спины и взялся за складки плаща.

— Нравится? — спросила Эстин через плечо, ей хотелось найти благовидный предлог для разговора. Дубси взглянул на перламутровую ткань, потер ее меж пальцев и поднял брови, показывая, что оценил по достоинству. Эстин заметила, что с ней он не пользовался теми замысловатыми жестами, какими свободно общался с Гиефой до этого. Может, кому-то из клиентов такая тишина и казалась интригующей, но Эстин от нее было неуютно. Хотелось, чтобы он что-то сказал. Почти все работники борделя так или иначе разговаривали с клиентами, помогали расслабиться, но Дубси был другой. Его молчание не давило, а прямо-таки било молотом, оно было честным, безжалостным. Слова не нужны. Всё его тело и то, как Дубси держал себя, говорили ясно, что он собирается трахнуть Эстин, — так, как она того пожелает. Это и возбуждало, и пугало одновременно.

В памяти тут же всплыли воспоминания об орланах, которые работали в борделе ее семьи. Рабы, слуги, шлюхи. В Корсе переспать с орланом значило, что с тобой что-то не так, что ты извращенец, а то и хуже, что ты настолько нерешительный, уродливый или больной, что никому в здравом уме не придет в голову тебя поиметь. Стоять в комнате Дубси было стыдно, но даже не за то, что когда-то тот гнусный образ жизни казался Эстин естественным. А за то, что она видела так много бесчинств и унижения, но не пошевелила и пальцем, чтобы что-то изменить.

Чувствуя растерянность Эстин, Дубси скользнул ладонями по ее талии и легонько сжал. Она вздрогнула и спешно схватилась за заклепки плаща, расстегнула их, лишь бы Дубси занялся делом и не трогал ее. Это помогло, он аккуратно снял плащ и повесил его на стул перед очагом. Над огнем висел латунный котелок с водой, и Дубси, чуть прихрамывая, перенес его на столик у кровати, перелил немного в железное блюдце, и в воздухе запахло пальминианским мылом. Закатав рукава льняной туники, он попробовал пальцами воду и кивком попросил Эстин подойти.

Она знала, что в борделях мылись и до, и после визита клиента, но обычно это происходило наедине, вдали от любопытных глаз. Похоже, что у Дубси были свои соображения на этот счет. Эстин неспешно отстегнула ремень и стянула кожаные перчатки, — хотя они были плотными и хорошо сшитыми, грязь и кровь всё равно глубоко въелись в кожу и скопились под ногтями. От мыльной воды шел пар, а собственные ладони показались Эстин такими ледяными, что пришлось потереть их друг о друга, чтобы унять дрожь. Лишь после этого она тоже закатала рукава и настороженно приблизилась. Всё это время Дубси терпеливо ждал.

Руки Эстин застыли над блюдцем, будто скромное подношение, ждущее своего часа. Глянув на них, Дубси цыкнул, а после мягко взял ее ладони в свои, погрузил в теплую воду и принялся мыть, тщательными и мягкими поглаживаниями стирать грязь с кожи. Он был так ласков, и Эстин стало так тепло и приятно, что она почти прослезилась. Такая забота — прекрасна, даже если Дубси просто выполнял свою работу.

Вода быстро окрасилась кровью, но Дубси, похоже, это не смущало, он просто поднял обе ее ладони над блюдцем, облил сверху чистой водой и промокнул полотенцем. Молча, но легко улыбаясь от удовольствия, он с наслаждением провел пальцами по ее запястьям, по вьющимся узорам чернил, изучая их. Дубси гладил Эстин по рукам и смотрел ей в глаза как завороженный, но вдруг спохватился — перестал улыбаться, отвел взгляд и поспешил закончить работу. Он подхватил блюдце и, подойдя к окну, вылил воду на улицу, а после запахнул занавески, и тусклый, пробивавшийся через них свет особенно подчеркивал в темноте его фигуру.

По-прежнему вооруженная, Эстин снова стояла посреди комнаты, опустив руки, совершенно не понимая, почему еще не ушла. Она знала все шаги в этом танце и делала их до этого несчетное количество раз. Когда пуговицы будут расстегнуты, а одежда — на полу, пути назад уже не будет. Дубси приблизился к ней спокойно, но не потянулся к застежкам, а вместо этого положил ладони на ее колени, повел вверх, гладя бедра, забрался под края дублета и там нащупал под туникой края штанов, потянул за веревки. Его решительность удивляла и возбуждала одновременно.

— Погоди, — попросила Эстин, взяв его за руки.

Растерявшись, Дубси покорно отстранился, но быстро опомнился. Он одну руку скрестил на груди, а второй задумчиво потер короткую бороду, цепко осмотрел Эстин с головы до пят. А затем указал на нее, на себя и поднял один палец так, будто хотел что-то подчеркнуть. Эстин не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду.

— Да, — смущенно подтвердила она, — это мой первый раз.

Выражение лица Дубси стало удивленным, а после восхищенным, и он коротко промычал от удовольствия.

— И что теперь? — Эстин пыталась как-то спасти свою гордость. — У тебя есть особый подход к новичкам?

Какое-то время Дубси смотрел на нее без выражения, но в конце концов пожал плечами и не удержал смешка. Цыкнул и покачал головой. И принялся медленно, давая Эстин рассмотреть, снимать с себя рубашку, так что она тут же позабыла о своем позоре. Опустилась на колени перед ним.

Пожирая Дубси взглядом, Эстин чувствовала себя странно, дико, и всё же не могла оторвать глаз от его серого меха, покрывавшего грудь и руки. Хиравиаса без одежды она видела редко. Конечно, Эстин всегда могла отшутиться, но ей становилось страшно от одной только мысли, что Хиравиас увидит, как она пялится. Она всё время украдкой кидала взгляды, и этого было слишком мало. Но сейчас не время думать об этом. Очарованная, она могла лишь смотреть, как Дубси взял ее за ладони и прижал к своим предплечьям — сперва одну, потом вторую. Эстин ласково погладила его, зарываясь пальцами в мех. Она вспомнила ясно, будто это было вчера, как Хиравиас закатал рукава и показал ей свои татуировки. Он сказал ей не запоминать эти замысловатые узоры, но Эстин всё равно просила показать их еще раз — скорее ради ускользающего чувства, что его можно потрогать. Правда, гладить мягкую шерсть Дубси, — совсем не то же самое, что обводить чернильные контуры на руках Хиравиаса. Почувствовав заминку, Дубси погладил Эстин по запястьям и мягко сжал за предплечья, она посмотрела в его глаза, но ощутив, как жар заливает лицо, отвела взгляд.

— Расскажешь теперь свою историю? — осторожно и тихо попросила она. — Как ты оказался тут? Что у тебя с ногой? — и после короткой паузы: — Кто ты?

Дубси приулыбнулся и, глянув на Эстин, покачал головой. Непонятно, он сразу отказал ей или просто слишком удивился. Поколебавшись, она посмотрела снова и потянулась к нему, погладила изгиб его ушей и взяла лицо в ладони. Когда она мягко коснулась пальцем правого века Дубси, в голове тут же всплыли горькие воспоминания о шрамах, высеченных на лице Хиравиаса. Почему в нем всегда оставалась какая-то тайна, скрытая от взгляда? И вдруг Эстин кое-что поняла. Дубси был прекрасен, но близости она хотела не с ним.

— Я не могу, — наконец сказала она решительно. — Не могу. Не потому что не хочу тебя. Но ты прав, похоже… похоже, я влюбилась.

Дубси коротко улыбнулся и, раскрыв глаза, хмыкнул, а после широко развел руки и подчеркнуто пожал плечами.

— Ты простишь меня? — в голосе Эстин было даже больше раскаяния, чем нужно. Взгляд Дубси потеплел, и он тихонько промычал, положил руки на ее щеки и легко поцеловал в лоб, а после ухмыльнулся и хлопнул по плечу. Эстин поднялась на ноги и собрала остатки своей гордости. Да уж, отказать себе в удовольствии ради смутной перспективы влюбленности, — в борделях Корсе над ней хохотали бы долго. Но Дирвуд — это не Старая Вайлия.

Эстин подошла к окну, подобрала рапиру и виуэлу и проследила взглядом, как Дубси прохромал к шкафу в другом углу комнаты и отодвинул ящик. Ее взгляд упал на коробочку, которую она не так давно ему вернула, и задержался на ее поверхности. Надев сапоги, Эстин приблизилась к ней осторожно, как к загадочному артефакту, хотя это и была простая деревянная коробочка, щербатая и побитая годами забвения. Дубси отсчитывал причитающиеся Эстин медяки в кожаный мешочек.

— Что внутри? — спросила она, кивнув на коробочку. Не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, Дубси хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. Эстин оперлась о шкафчик.

— Может, оставишь деньги себе? А взамен поделишься тайной? — предложила она.

Он остановился и развернулся к ней, пораженно поднял брови и раздраженно присвистнул. А после упер кулак в бедро и предупреждающе покачал головой.

— Клянусь Сироно, не вредничай! — не унималась Эстин. — Неужели мое любопытство дороже денег?

Дубси сдался и вздохнул, залез в глубины шкафа и вытащил бархатный мешочек. Багряная ткань обтрепалась и выцвела, но ясно напоминала о лучших временах. Внутри оказался серебряный ключик, быстрым движением Дубси достал его и открыл замок. Затаив в предвкушении дыхание, Эстин наклонилась ближе.

Он быстро откинул крышечку, и его улыбка сменилась полным отвращения оскалом, а глаза наполнились страхом. Что бы ни лежало внутри, оно воняло гнилью и разложением. Всмотревшись поверх плеча Дубси, Эстин разглядела связку из ткани, обернутую бечевкой. Откуда бы запах ни взялся, она пропиталась им глубоко, как смолой.

— Сироно, что это?! — воскликнула Эстин и зажала нос, но Дубси только смотрел как заколдованный и, казалось, окаменел. Он достал вещь из коробочки, держа ее вытянутыми дрожавшими руками, но всё же с благоговейным ужасом. Неверными пальцами поддел узлы и резко сорвал обертку. Вонь стояла невыносимая, и Эстин сжала рот и глотку, лишь бы не стошнило. А Дубси, похоже, ничего не замечал, только скрежетал зубами и влажными от слез глазами смотрел на то, что оказалось внутри. Он держал эту вещь так, будто страшился ее больше всего на свете и в то же время упивался ее ядовитым присутствием. Она была обгорелая и почерневшая от копоти, похожа на искореженный, спутанный корень. Ее связывала прядь волос. Дубси стукнул по ней сквозь ткань, и вещь дернулась, сжалась, как паук в предсмертной судороге. Она скрестила костлявые конечности, а после замерла опять.

— Это… быть не может… Чучело? — едва выговорила Эстин, уставившись на Дубси. — Ты…

Дубси сжал руку крепко, до дрожи, и идол с влажным звуком смялся, как какое-то насекомое. Охваченный внезапной яростью, Дубси прыгнул к очагу и бросил остатки Чучела в пламя. Оно никак не хотело заниматься, грязная кровь пузырилась на лопнувшей поверхности. Он схватил кочергу и принялся со злостью бить ею вещь, пока она наконец не сдалась и, треща и кипя, не загорелась. Дубси стоял недвижимый, крепко сложив руки на груди, и смотрел, как Чучело исчезает и обращается в пепел. В его глазах — страх и решительность. Эстин приблизилась и коснулась его плеча, но Дубси этого как будто не заметил. Мышцы под ее рукой были напряжены.

— Дубси? Ты в порядке? — прошептала она, будто боясь потревожить его. Но ни звука, ни движения от него Эстин так и не дождалась. Наконец, решив оставить его наедине со своими мыслями, она отворила дверь и, кинув последний взгляд, выскользнула в общий зал.


	6. Глава 6: Туз Пентаклей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Толкование Туза Пентаклей:  
> http://www.taro.lv/ru/78_dverej/door_78

Едва Эстин ступила на лестницу, как ее окликнула Двугубая.

— Хранительница! — крикнула она еще раз, и Эстин оглянулась. В руках Двугубая держала ее плащ, и его прозрачная ткань сливалась с ее одеждой. Со смущением Эстин осознала, что забыла в комнате Дубси не только свою гордость.

— Наши услуги вас устраивают? — полюбопытствовала она. — Ничего, о чем Мэй должна знать? — Двугубая передала Эстин плащ. — Вы вышли какая-то потерянная.

Эстин недоуменно подняла брови, и вдруг ее осенило, почему Мэй так пристально глядела на них с Дубси.

— А как еще нужно выглядеть, когда тебе хорошо? — Эстин указала на плащ и очаровательно улыбнулась. — Спасибо.

Двугубая скисла, видимо, она ожидала более сочных подробностей, но спохватилась и, уперев руки в бока, кивнула.

— Не за что, Хранительница, всегда к вашим услугам, — поблагодарила она с отработанной вежливостью.

Эстин дождалась, когда Двугубая уйдет, и шагнула наверх, на ходу разворачивая плащ, — но вдруг из его складок что-то выпало. Похоже на кусочек бумаги, сложенный вдвое. Она подняла его и с первого взгляда поняла, что это от Дубси, но на этот раз на игральной карте ничего не было нарисовано — только следы сгиба посередине. Это был Туз Пентаклей.

Времени на раздумья ей не дали — чьи-то тонкие руки мягко обвились вокруг ее талии.

— Эстин? — Икали улыбнулась и легонько чмокнула ее в щеку. — Я слышала, что ты вернулась, но ты так и не зашла поздороваться. Позабыла уже меня? — поддразнила она, и Эстин обняла ее в ответ, притянула ближе за талию. А второй рукой быстро сложила карту, спрятав в кулаке, и сунула в карман.

— Да я бы никогда… — Эстин наклонилась и прошептала в острое ухо Икали. — Тебя невозможно забыть.

Икали захихикала, прижав руку ко рту, но одернула себя.

— Все твои друзья здесь, — произнесла она многозначительно и перестав дурачиться, сменила заигрывающий тон на дружеский. Эстин засмеялась и накинула плащ Икали на плечи, и от таящейся в нем магии ее изящная фигурка стала полупрозрачной. Икали заухмылялась, поднесла ткань к лицу, скрыв его наполовину, и станцевала, сверкая весельем в золотистых глазах.

В это время полог соседней комнаты отодвинулся, и оттуда недвусмысленно пружинистой походкой вышел моряк. Следом в проходе возник высокий эльф в легком шелковом халатике и попрощался с ним.

— А вот и Алдвин, — проворковала Икали, Алдвин поглядел на них обеих и слегка кивнул. От Эстин не укрылось, что сегодня он выглядел особенно утомленным, вокруг миндальных глаз появились морщинки, которые только подчеркивали острые черты обрамленного смоляными волосами лица. На его губах скользнула тень улыбки, и он закатал выцветшие рукава, обнажив длинные изящные пальцы, украшенные плетеными золотыми кольцами.

— Я пока свободен, — почти прошептал Алдвин и отодвинул занавеску, жестом приглашая Эстин войти.

Она улыбнулась в ответ и покачала головой.

— Может, в следующий раз. Иди отдыхай.

Алдвин чуть поклонился, скрылся в своей комнате и принялся переодеваться — тень от свечи заиграла на занавеске.

— Так это правда! — воодушевленно вскричала Икали и схватила Эстин за руки. — Я думала, это просто слухи… ты с Дубси?

У Эстин тут же пересохло в горле, и краска залила лицо. Она ошарашенно посмотрела на Икали. Ее лицо говорило само за себя, и Икали заговорщицки склонилась ближе:

— Ничего удивительного, да? Знаешь же, как быстро по «Мачте» расходятся новости! — она подмигнула, но в ее улыбке мелькнула грусть. — Просто не забывай старых друзей, Эстин.

— Ни за что, — с широкой улыбкой заверила ее Эстин. Икали коротко кивнула и, когда к ней подошли клиенты, положила руку на талию и отвлеклась на них. Эстин наконец удалось улизнуть, и она поспешила в общую комнату на втором этаже.

Найти остальных оказалось несложно, храп Эдера стойко держал позиции против влажных хрипов, которые Стоик издавал на каждом вздохе. Эстин тихонько усмехнулась и обвела взглядом уткнувшихся в подушки спутников. Ее заметил лишь Итумаак, свернувшийся рядом с Сагани, — он повел влажным носом и счастливо вильнул хвостом. Все были на месте, невредимые и крепко спящие. Кроме Хиравиаса.

Эстин огляделась, но так нигде его и не нашла. Горечь на сердце вернулась троекратно. Похоже, несмотря на усталость, поспать Эстин сегодня так и не удастся, — и дело было далеко не в привычных кошмарах. Соседняя комната, отделенная только портьерой, была пуста и освещена лишь догорающей свечой. Эстин прокралась внутрь, уселась на полу и поставила виуэлу напротив, оперев о дверной косяк, как будто собиралась с ней побеседовать.

Сняв сумку, она подложила ее под спину и принялась рассматривать потолок. Из-под треснувшей штукатурки проглядывали корявые гнилые брусья. Даже в столь ранний час бордель наполняли буйные крики и непристойные песни да приглушенные стоны и скрип кроватей из соседних комнат.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Эстин достала игральную карту из кармана и развернула. Туз Пентаклей посмотрел на нее в ответ, скорее вопрошая, а не суля ответы. Эстин вгляделась так пристально, будто туз мог открыть все терзавшие ее тайны. Почему именно ей Дубси дал загадку и отправил на маленькое задание по возвращению шкатулки? Дело же не только в том, что она Хранительница. Бордель всегда был закрытым обществом со своими неписанными правилами, охватывавшими почти всё происходящее в его стенах. Эстин помнила подозрительные взгляды Мэй и Двугубой, слышала, как осторожно говорила Икали. Дубси доверился ей не просто чтобы разгадать загадку, но во многом чтобы сохранить всё в тайне, как бывало раньше. И всё же, судя по ужасу на лице Дубси, Чучело в его планы не входило. Что же тогда он надеялся найти в этой коробочке? Это всё похоже на очередную Притчу о Ваэле.

Но дальше пусть Дубси разгадывает сам. Пройдясь большим пальцем по трещинам на грязной игральной карте, Эстин невольно вернулась мыслями к недавним событиям. Как Дубси пригласил ее в свою комнату, как смыл тяготы бесконечного дня и окружил нежностью. Его не заботило, кто она, откуда она. Она была еще одной клиенткой, одной из многих, кого он ласкал за этот вечер. Ему не нужны были бесполезные слова. Они обменялись чем-то, но это были не деньги и не услуги. Эстин чувствовала себя легкой, как перышко, на душе потеплело, а с плеч будто сняли великую ношу, которую она до того даже не замечала. И в этом чувстве не было ничего запретного или постыдного. Для Эстин Старая Вайлия никогда не будет прежней.

— Ты где была? Я обыскался! — злой и в то же время обеспокоенный вскрик Хиравиаса вырвал ее из забытья. Он стоял в дверном проеме, хотя Эстин не слышала шагов. Прижав указательный палец к губам, она глазами показала на комнату позади, где спали их спутники. А после ухмыльнулась и поманила Хиравиаса к себе. Позабыв о своем гневе, он ответил ей шкодливой улыбкой и подкрался ближе, устроил свой мешок рядом.

— Что это? — тихо спросил он, указав на игральную карту, которую Эстин всё еще держала в руках.

— Ничего такого, — отмахнулась она и запихнула Туза Пентаклей за ремень, а после выудила из мешка глиняную трубку. — Курить будешь?

Хиравиас расплылся в улыбке.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не предложишь! Дай я, — не дожидаясь ответа, он выхватил трубку из ее рук. Ловко соскреб с чаши копоть и выдул остатки золы. Эстин зарылась в сумку и достала табак. Аромат белолиста ударил в нос и заполнил их тесный уголок, когда она расчехлила кожаный мешочек и сунула Хиравиасу на пробу. Он опасливо потянул носом, но затем кивнул.

— Сойдет, — пробормотал он, ногтями отмерил щепотку землистой смеси и сунул трубку в рот, похлопал себя по карманам и нашел огниво. Эстин фыркнула и парой верных ударов помогла зажечь трубку.

Хиравиас глубоко затянулся, раскуривая трубку, и в воздухе запахло пряной сладостью жженых трав. Пыхнув разок, он поднес трубку к заждавшимся губам Эстин, она тут же прихватила мундштук и затянулась, с прикрытыми глазами смакуя вкус. Хиравиас тепло улыбнулся и всё с той же улыбкой наклонился, развязал обертки и стащил сапоги, отставил их в сторону и пошевелил волосатыми пальцами ног.

— Сироно, ну и вонь! — пожаловалась Эстин и, вытащив трубку изо рта, прикрыла нос ладонью.

— Кто бы говорил! — поддразнил Хиравиас и устроился под ее боком. — Ты воняешь дегтем и морской рыбой! — он приникнул ближе и втянул носом воздух. — Где ты была?

— Не твое дело! — Эстин отодвинулась и, чтобы убедиться, сама понюхала руку. Пахло так, как она и боялась. Хиравиас смешливо фыркнул и заухмылялся, с интересом наблюдая за ней. — Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, — парировала Эстин и передала ему трубку. — Куда ты делся? — вдруг, кое-что вспомнив, она округлила глаза. — Где мой гребень, Хиравиас?

Его ухмылка стала еще шире, и Хиравиас, выпустив дым, поднял бровь.

— А может, я отдал его какой девице в обмен на приятное времяпрепровождение? — сказал он и высунул под клыком кончик языка.

Эстин покраснела от злости и была готова броситься на Хиравиаса, но он отложил трубку и достал из нагрудного кармана пейнету. Завороженный тем, как быстро гнев Эстин сменился облегчением, Хиравиас замешкался и едва успел отнять руку из-под удара.

— Отдай! — потребовала она, но он оказался проворнее, помахал пейнетой в миллиметре от ее цепких пальцев и спрятал за спиной. Ее бешенство вызвало у него только самодовольную улыбку.

Эстин протянула было руку, но отпрянула, едва поняла, что ей придется обнять Хиравиаса, чтобы достать пейнету. Откинувшись на стену, она зло фыркнула. Хиравиас усмехнулся — и сдался, протянул гребень, целый и невредимый, на открытой ладони. Эстин помедлила, глядя то на его руку, то на лицо с таким видом, будто сам Ваэль вдруг возник перед ней и сделал предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

— А что такого в этом гребне? — спросил Хиравиас. — Почему он так важен?

Эстин прошлась пальцами по закрученным узорам на отполированной поверхности и робко прикоснулась к костяшкам большого пальца Хиравиаса.

— Это не просто какой-то гребень, — неохотно начала Эстин и, глянув на Хиравиаса, вновь посмотрела на его ладонь. — Это пейнета. Первое, что касается твоих волос, когда они отрастут достаточно, чтобы плести косы. В день совершеннолетия она становится твоей. Ты носишь ее весной под греющим солнцем и осенью в проливной дождь. На свадьбе она держит бусы с монетами, которые семья вплела в волосы на удачу. Когда умирают любимые, ты накидываешь сверху траурную вуаль, чтобы скрыть ото всех свое горе. А когда Сироно придет за тобой, ты встретишь его именно так — пейнета будет скреплять твой саван.

Когда Эстин подняла глаза, Хиравиас был тих и смотрел на нее ласково, но вдруг отвернулся.

— В чем дело? — спросила она. Он повернулся к ней и только чуть дернул ухом.

— Она принадлежала твоей матери?

Эстин презрительно фыркнула и резко переменила тон.

— Матери?! — горько прошипела она. — Она бы и медяка ломаного не потратила на меня! — Эстин решительно покачала головой. — Нет. Он принадлежал Розалии, швее. Мы были дети ди а страда, уличные, и частенько носили ей рыбу, которую ловили на леску. Когда она варила суп из моллюсков, все окрестности воняли! — Эстин усмехнулась воспоминаниям, и в ее голос вернулось тепло. — Чудесная душа.

Грусть коснулась уголков губ Хиравиаса, но он прогнал ее, мотнув головой, и нахмурился, покручивая пейнету в руках и обводя ее контуры.

— Моя мать всегда была чем-то занята, — он попробовал пальцем зубчики гребня. — Когда охотники уходили в лес, чтобы наше племя оставалось сытым и счастливым, ее руки днями и ночами не знали покоя. Она садилась у открытого очага и разбирала лечебные травы, точила ножи или чинила износившуюся одежду. Когда я был малой, она звала меня и просила помочь ей с тем, что она не могла сделать, — он меланхолично повел плечами, будто чтобы скинуть болезненные воспоминания. — Заплести косу, — Хиравиас вздохнул, не сводя взгляда с пейнеты.

Между ними пролегла тишина, наполненная его тяжелой печалью. Эстин всем сердцем ощутила ту рану, о которой он говорил. И залечить ее можно лишь одним способом. Эстин сдерживал страх, она снова и снова храбрилась, и когда наконец смогла заговорить, слова вылетели на одном дыхании.

— Заплетешь мне?

Хиравиас пораженно вскинул голову и весь покраснел, беззвучно двигая губами. Не веря своим ушам, он ответил ей растерянно и неуверенно.

— Ох, я не имел в виду… эм-м… ты хочешь, чтобы я… — пробормотал он в смятении и почесал затылок. — Ну, можно попробовать, но я уже давненько не…

Эстин ласково ему улыбнулась, чувствуя облегчение и головокружение.

— Я верю тебе. Просто покажи мне.

Кажется, ее слова развеяли терзавшие Хиравиаса сомнения, и он взглянул на нее с новой решимостью. Положил крепкие руки ей на плечи, помог усесться на колени и, обойдя, встал на колени позади нее. Он перевел ладони с ее плеч на предплечья и подвинул поближе к себе, чтобы было удобнее. От его уверенных движений волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Все чувства обострились, Эстин ловила малейшие его движения. Хиравиас замер, за этот долгий момент ей стало совестно, а в груди заныло глухое беспокойство. Эстин гадала, почему он медлит, неужели он передумал. Но тут Хиравиас провел пальцами по ее волосам — а потом еще и еще, осторожно распутывая ногтями узелки. Прикосновения были терпеливыми, успокаивающими, такими не похожими на его боевую ярость или безрассудное поведение. Эстин сидела смирно, едва дыша, необъяснимо боясь, что он остановится. А сердце билось как назло быстро, и казалось, что Хиравиас вот-вот услышит его стук. Дерьмо, подумала Эстин, он наверняка всё знал.

Хиравиас шумно выдохнул и приблизился, взял ее волосы и, поделив их на локоны, начал плести. Эстин чувствовала это в крови, бежавшей по венам; тепло его тела и легкость дыхания, когда он наклонился, неуловимые касания пальцев к шее — от всего этого сладко тянуло живот.

Эстин вздрогнула от неожиданности, заслышав, как он тихонько напевает себе под нос простую, отрывистую мелодию. Она прикрыла глаза, его пение и кропотливое движение пальцев, заплетавших косу на спине, слились воедино. Эта песня умиротворяла и беспокоила. Хиравиас свернул и завязал косу в пучок на затылке и вновь замер, перестав петь. Эстин обернулась через плечо, боясь, что ему не нравится результат. Но нет, Хиравиас выглядел довольным и, поколебавшись мгновение, он поднял руки и вставил пейнету в прическу — туда, откуда сам вытащил ее несколько часов назад.

Эстин расцвела в восторженной улыбке, развернулась и наклонилась ближе. Хиравиас покраснел, не в силах выдержать ее взгляд и не зная, куда деть лежавшие на коленях руки.

— Это восхитительно! — радостно сказала Эстин, проводя рукой по аккуратным петелькам орнамента на затылке. — Как жаль, что нельзя посмотреть!

Хиравиас взглянул на нее и покраснел еще гуще, застенчиво улыбнулся. Но вдруг его улыбка поблекла, и он понуро склонил голову.

— Другой нежности я не знаю.

Помедлив, Эстин потянулась к нему, коснулась подушечками пальцев, а затем взяла за руку и легко сжала. В ответ он сжал ее пальцы и принялся ласково гладить большим пальцем по костяшкам. Она подалась ближе, ловя его взгляд.

— Я так не думаю, — зашептала она слова, предназначенные лишь для него. — Ты очень нравишься мне, Хиравиас.

Он поднял на нее единственный глаз и внимательно вгляделся, пытаясь понять, серьезно она или это какой-то жестокий розыгрыш. Он ждал, пока Эстин скажет что-то еще, но она молчала. Зато ее щеки покраснели, и она беспокойно кусала губу.

Затаив дыхание, Эстин повела пальцами к его запястьям, нежно их погладила, а после взобралась вверх по тунике и — на сущее мгновение — зарылась пальцами в мех на его плечах. Всё это время она всматривалась в черты Хиравиаса, ища какой угодно знак, что он хотел того же. Когда ее пальцы впервые коснулись изувеченного лица, Хиравиас напрягся, в его единственном глазу мелькнул испуг, а огрызок уха дернулся. Эстин остановилась, но он не дал ей отнять руку, поймал ее ладонь и прижал к щеке. Она изумленно выдохнула и улыбнулась, легко, словно перышко, погладила его шрамы. Хиравиас глубоко вздохнул и, прикрыв глаз, подался навстречу прикосновениям.

Тут на его губах проступила легкая улыбка, и, взглянув на Эстин вновь, Хиравиас ответил на ласку, прижал ладонь к ее щеке аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапать.

Вдруг раздался топот тяжелых сапог по деревянному полу, — Эстин с Хиравиасом едва не подпрыгнули, крепко схватились друг за друга и, оторопело обнимаясь, повернулись ко входу. Лысеющий мужчина, красуясь густой бородой, пьяно ввалился в комнату в обнимку с Лиринией. Она звонко захохотала, стоило им устроиться на единственной постели.  
Хиравиас пылко ухмыльнулся Эстин, она усмехнулась, и они оба тихо посмеялись над столь неожиданным развитием событий. А затем они поняли, что лежат в объятьях, и обменялись смущенными улыбками. Ошалелые, они неохотно отпустили друг друга и отвели взгляд. Хиравиас неловко почесал ухо, неуверенный, как поступить дальше.

Эстин начала было подниматься, но он крепко сжал ее за руку.

— Не надо, — шепотом настоял Хиравиас, но затем, будто спохватившись, ослабил хватку. — Как будто из общей комнаты мы их не услышим? — поддразнил он с многозначительным видом. Эстин чуть нахмурилась.

— А как же остальные? — спросила она беспокойно и оглянулась на спавших спутников. — Они же увидят?

Какое-то время Хиравиас молча разглядывал ее, выбирая подходящие слова.

— А не всё равно? — спросил он мягко. — Останься со мной.

Эстин не нужны были слова, в ответ она наградила его пристальным взглядом и сжала за руку, а затем позволила уложить себя рядом — совсем близко. Сумки они подложили под голову вместо подушки. Хиравиас провел ладонью по ее запястью и взял за руку. Эстин вглядывалась в него, пока все звуки вокруг не растворились, пока не остались лишь они вдвоем. Они лежали почти прижавшись, переплетая пальцы. Глаз Ваэля, пугавший когда-то Эстин, теперь поблек в сравнении с насыщенно-зеленым и ликующей улыбкой на губах Хиравиаса. Его повязка была просто кусочком кожи с вышитым на нем рисунком.

Вдруг Эстин осенило, и она, раскрыв глаза, вынула игральную карту из-под ремня. Покрутила ее, так чтобы Туз Пентаклей лежал на рубашке, и прошлась большим пальцем по складке, разделившей карту на две ровные части. Стилизованный глаз Ваэля уставился на Эстин, и она широко улыбнулась, не в силах сдержать громкого смеха от того, что последняя загадка наконец-то решилась.

Хиравиас забрал карту и поглядел на Эстин с любопытством.

— Да что такого в этой карте? — спросил он озадаченно. Эстин только усмехнулась и наградила его влюбленным взглядом.

— Это тебе придется выяснить самому.


End file.
